


First Tattoo

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [34]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Gen, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 00:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21235013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve gets his first tattoo





	First Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 Bingo prompt [“Tattoo” [C5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187459640375/my-happy-steve-bingo-card-for-2019-d)

A solid pat on the shoulder tells him it’s done. Steve takes in a deep, calming breath. His chest feels tight and stiff, the area over his heart where he got the tattoo throbs in pain.

The artist dabs at the tattoo with a cloth, cleaning it up, before he passes him a small handheld mirror. It was his first tattoo, Steve wanted something meaningful.

Steve smiles as he looks at his tattoo. Right above his heart was the name of the person who meant the most to him.

In beautiful black ink is the name: Sarah Rogers. His mother.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
